User blog:Nisshoku the Hybrid/How I found Foxcraft and where I am today.
So... It all started when I was a wee lass (about third or fourth grade to be exact... I'm in 6th as of November 30, 2017). So, one of my friends at daycare brought a foxcraft book... the taken. I was immediately in love. So, a few days later, I went to holy almighty barnes and noble to purchase the EXACT SAME BOOK. You would do the same thing if your friend had a good book, right? Anywho, I loved that book. But lo and behold, before I finished it I lost it. And that was the end of that. Fast forward a couple of years later (November 2017)>>>>> So. Im in Lux middle school now, ya know, walking to my 3rd period class WHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN one of my other friends (the other one goes to another school... I'm not willing to give out her information like I am myself) brought the exact book, the taken, to school. I was like "whoa... have I seen that book before? I think I may used to have had it..." And then I wanted that book. Sadly I was not a little kid anymore so I had to earn my own money to get it. And I did at the library, but I was like "You know what? This is not enough." And so the art plan took to action... Ok, so. You people may not know this about meh but I am a talented artist. (I would sample you a peice of my work but I sold it all... I will get to that in a moment >:). ) My mom's friend was having a birthday party at her new house... I was in one of my drawing phases. I thought, "Wait! If I want that book I should just sell my art at her party! Old people love art made by 'little kids!'" I was not little. By the way. I am tall for my age... Anywho, I was drawing like mad for that day. But my mom said she needed to go to target. I was like nooo I needs to draaaw... but I went. At target... Ok so. The CRAZIEST thing happened!!!!!!!! I was looking at clothes you know... that good stuff. Me: *casually looks at clothes* Mom: Come on, lets look at birthday cards for Beckie. Me: Ok coming *walks over* Mom: So, waddaya think about this one? *hands over random card* Old lady: *walks over to us* Me: *stares but tries not to look scared* Old lady: Hi, I'm Edna, every weekend I bless people with twenty dollars! And you, young lady, *hands bill to me* are the lucky one! Me: *Gawks in pure shock but is secretly celebrating that I can buy book now* Mom: omgthankyousomuchithankyouheheheheh Old lady: Bless you, merry christmas! *walks away* Me: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, we left target, and I even looked at books since I could. But, I decided to save it for that night (when I would sell my art). Later that night...>>>>>>> So Im not going into detail about the night because i am too lazy to type all that (I was there for like 3 hrs). Its pretty self-explanatory: people look, ask if i made it (obviously!!!), you know, all that stuff. But... I made over $60.00!!! (including the 20). SOOOOOOO. Then the next day I went to barnes and noble. At barnes and noble... So, basically i was looking at some stuff before I got the foxcraft, and I saw my friend! (the one that went to Lux with me) We both bought foxcraft books together, and I was so happy! I bought all three btw since I lost the first one remember? Where I am now...>>>>>>>>>>> So, I found this wiki and have loved the series ever since. I am almost done with The Mage, by the way. But I hope you enjoyed this blog! Comment your stories! (that will probably never happen since like nobody is on this wiki :'( ) Thanks, bye! Category:Blog posts